


同居三十题

by kolaoye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 同居三十题。





	同居三十题

**Author's Note:**

> 存文，20130826  
> 送给狼总大甜心

1.相拥入眠

那天他们都太累了。与吸血鬼的战斗堪称艰苦卓绝——你甚至无法想象那些家伙有多么令人生厌，强大而敏捷，竟然还个个有一张讨人喜爱的漂亮脸蛋。灯塔保卫小组有一半人被掐着脖子注入毒素后倒在地上，剩下一半人与漫天飞舞的蝙蝠奋力搏斗。Derek扮演被咬了一口的角色，Stiles则是用在硝酸银中浸泡过的渔网捞蝙蝠并把它们抡在地上的人。谢天谢地银离子同样能克制吸血鬼，否则Peter的钱包将会因购入大量的银而被掏空。

这就是Stiles和Derek洗完澡后沉默地把自己抛上同一张床的原因。事实上是Derek先上床的，但Stiles堂而皇之地躺上来了，而且绝无离开的意愿。毒素作用并未完全消失，Derek甚至不愿费神把Stiles拎起来丢去客厅，只是将他推到角落。Stiles懒洋洋地用脚蹭了一下Derek的后背，老实地缩成一团。

然而结果是第二天早上Derek蜷在床角，Stiles则占据了几乎整张床，半边身体还老实不客气地勾在Derek身上。

有人说过别小瞧青少年的侵略性吗？他们有多么贪得无厌地霸占每一寸地盘？

 

 

2.一同外出购物

“为什么你要拿这么多奶酪？”Stiles的眉毛快拧成八字型，这不容易，需要发达的皱眉肌。

“不关你事。”Derek又拿了一块马苏里拉奶酪谨慎地放进购物车，紧接着是最后一块。现在购物车的底部终于被它们整整齐齐地铺满了，整齐得像地砖。

“好吧，你说了算。我只是觉得你拿太多了。”Stiles撇嘴，妥协地摊开手掌。

在接下来的一小时里，Stiles推着车逛遍整个商场，用薯片、饼干、黄油、巧克力，任何他想要的东西把购物车堆满，Derek只不过往里头多加了一袋超值家庭装Reese's。

“以后永远别跟我说‘你买的太多了’，Stiles。”Derek在收银台排队时说。他不得不扶着购物篮的边缘以防东西掉出来。

Stiles从推广商品架上拿起一罐木糖醇，把它扔进手推车，吹了个口哨：“你说了算。”

 

3.半夜一起看恐怖电影

“认真的？这是最受热捧的恐怖电影？看看他的牙齿，尖端是钝的！还有那些血——认真的？作为人类这家伙早该死了，他这是流了多少血，能有一升了吧？肯定有一升了。……哦天哪我不敢相信他们居然这么拍，这该是个惊悚气氛点的，他们该给个摇晃的长镜头，从门外头慢慢拉近，然后——”

“闭嘴，Stiles。”Derek不耐烦地夺过薯片好让那恼人的咀嚼声停止，青少年的腿搭在他身上，他还有一只手得夹着书好避免忘记页码，因此这动作不那么灵敏。

Stiles泄愤似地张大嘴狠狠一咬，将手上拿着的薯片咬得粉碎，发出刺耳的咔嚓声，“我会浪费一整个晚上，我一定会。我干嘛要开始看这个？”他念叨着，伸长手把茶几上的另一筒薯片拿过来。

“你可以关上电视，然后滚上床睡觉。你明天还要上课。”Derek把薯片盖上丢给Stiles，继续埋首于厚重的大部头。

“你一点也不懂。你根本不懂什么叫有始有终，对吧？什么叫今日事今日毕？”

“别为OCD找借口。”

 

4.一方的起床气

“滚出去，Stiles。”Derek沉声说。他有一个星期没睡，眼睛通红，此时更加红了，Stiles不能确定那是一双Alpha的眼睛或纯粹只是充血。他更倾向于两者皆有。好吧他更倾向于“困到充血的Alpha眼睛”。

“我知道你很累，但你得起床。九点整你必须到警察局跟政府的人谈个清楚，超自然生物合法占领人类地盘需要很多手续。现在已经八点半了。”Stiles干脆整个人压在Derek身上，企图把Derek蒙在头上的被子扯开，“Dereeeeeeeeeeek——起床起床起床起床——”

Derek猛地掀开被子。他们对视了几秒，Stiles确定狼人眼中阴冷的愤怒可以燃烧整个世界。然后Derek干脆利落地把Stiles包进被子里，一把扛在肩上，丢出门外，再锁上门。整个过程不超过三十秒，而Stiles仍在挣扎，甚至还没能从被子里探出头来。

三十分钟后Derek打开门，阴沉地走去浴室洗漱。Stiles躺在沙发上耸了耸肩，继续埋首于狼人申请驻地条约中。

五分钟后Derek愤怒地把Stiles揪起来，睫毛上还挂着水珠：“现在，才，八点半。”

“对，然后现在你确实能及时赶到。多亏我。有意见吗，老酸狼？”Stiles咧嘴。

 

5.做饭

“你加太多了。”Stiles惨不忍睹地捂住眼睛，拇指和食指用力揉捏眼部的肌肉。

“我没有。”Derek坚持，并且把切成粒的洋葱、胡萝卜和培根扫入热锅。黄油与食材接触，滋滋作响，烟气蒸腾开来。

“你能确定吗？我觉得——我不该说我觉得。我知道它会太腻。”Stiles用手指挑了一小摊切好的奶酪丝送进嘴巴，咂咂嘴，挑剔地，“一定会。”

“闭嘴，滚出去，然后去收拾好你的书。”Derek说。他不停地翻搅着，培根开始微微卷起。

“……但我想光是这些就会不错。”Stiles猛抽鼻子，让香气充满鼻腔，才心满意足地离开厨房。他在离开前宽慰地拍了拍Derek的腰。

 

6.大扫除

“Stiles，出来。”Derek敲门。里头没声音，他去拧门锁，被锁住了。于是他压抑着狂怒深深地吸了口气，把门锁拧断。

青少年是在看到Derek进来后直接从床上弹起来的：“我的个老……你有什么毛病？”他惊恐地看着Derek，眼睛在变形的门把手和Derek的脸上之间扫视，像看到了一头月圆之夜下的alpha正在把CD店里的架子推得东倒西歪。但今天不是月圆，他没有做任何事——没有把Derek的车开走，没有把袜子丢到沙发上，没有把Derek的书夹到不该出现的地方。所以这他妈是怎么回事？

“出来。收拾好你所有的东西，或者在垃圾桶里找它们。”Derek平静地说。他确保Stiles看到了他垂在身侧的手和伸长的指甲。

Stiles弯下腰把笔记本电脑合上，小心翼翼地，完全意识到这他妈根本没得商量，“好吧，我会的。……但我能明天做吗？你看，现在已经晚上九点了。我是个——我是个高中生，我的作业没做完，我要上课，我需要充足睡眠，否则我会……”

“现在。”Derek说。他让“N”的音很明显，这样一来Stiles可以看到他的獠牙。它们可能有点反光。最好有点反光。

“很好。现在。”Stiles咬着上唇，谨慎地离开床。先是手肘，然后是手掌，膝盖，一部分一部分地与柔软的床单告别，像一只试图踮入厨房的猫用它的脚掌轻柔而缓慢地落地。现在他站起来了，即将经过Derek。Derek侧过身好让他过去，因此看到了门把手，“然后把门修好。”

“什么？这不合理，你才是那个弄坏的人，为什么我应该——”Stiles终于恼火起来，哪怕咬着嘴唇也没能让他停止抗议。Derek只是看着他，安静地。于是Stiles闭嘴，翻了个白眼，从Derek身边挤出去，再没一点小心谨慎，倒像只讨人厌的小浣熊。Derek跟在他后头，但在走廊停下，而Stiles径直走入客厅，两秒后传来他充满怒火的声音，“我的天……Derek，你以为这他妈要干多久？”

Derek这才走进客厅，抱着臂，“我不知道，应该比你把它弄成这样要短？”他看着满客厅的狼藉——洗过或没洗过的卫衣，牛仔裤，袜子，漫画书，资料，零食——说。

不能说他的声音没有一点点满足。

 

7.浏览过去的相片

Stiles瞥到Derek钱夹里的照片时简直惊呆了。他想也没想地把头挤到Derek肩膀上；不是说他没想过直接从Derek手中抽走它，但他恐怕他会因此无法参加下一次的聚餐。他毫不怀疑照片上那年轻男孩是Derek，“为什么你会有照片？你甚至睁着眼，我……我们，每次想拍照片时都拍不到狼人。”

“月蚀。”Derek在Stiles看清楚前把钱夹合上，没透露出任何让他看的意思。

Stiles该折腾一会，像往常一样，但他只是安静地把头挪开，“知道了。”

他们并排走在狼群后面，大概有两分钟，Stiles终于撞了撞Derek的手肘。他的语速很快，像是不想被打断，“好吧。我是说，既然我知道了，我们可以在下次月蚀合个照。Scott已经很久没尝过照相的滋味，你也可能会需要证件照，对吧？还有Isaac，他们都得有毕业照。所以，合理建议。”

Derek或许考虑了几秒，或许没有，“可以。”他说。

 

8.吐槽对方的生活习惯

Stiles在又一次大门滑动声中恼怒地从床上爬起来，三步作两步跨到楼梯口：“Derek，下次，如果下次——当我这么说我的意思是最好没有下次——你出门跑步能别这么早吗？能换个门吗？能不让大门响得好像Lydia见到了死人一样吗？算我求你，做到以上任何一件事？”

“只要你能每天晚上在一点前睡觉，并且不在被子里玩电脑。”Derek脱掉汗湿的背心，赤裸着上身走入浴室。他甚至看都没看Stiles。

“干嘛不能是你试着不在十一点前睡觉，不在五点前出门！”Stiles趴在栏杆上大喊。他泄气地把下巴搭到栏杆上好一会，才胡乱揉着头发走回卧室。

他们就只是该死地存在分歧。

他们就只是该死地能够习惯。

但抱怨——天哪这可是抱怨，什么人能避免抱怨？

 

9.相隔两地的电话

“嗨，Derek。”

“嗯。”

“听着，我很累。所以安安静静地听我说完，然后我好去赶论文。我有一篇一万字的经济学论文要赶，Scott要重考四科，只要有一科不合格就得留级。这个星期有六只树精试图潜入比肯镇，我怀疑有一个族群正在迁徙，我知道你在附近，回来时能顺手把它们赶走吗？还有一头赛壬，但我已经处理好了。哦天哪你甚至无法想象那家伙的歌声有多么美妙，我……”

“你允许你自己听一头赛壬唱歌。”Derek平板地说。

……啊哦。Stiles停下正在打字的左手。他安静片刻，小声地，“……我猜这没什么大不了？他是个转学生，而且他现在正在楼下帮Scott补习。他还帮我写了五千字论文。”

“你的脑子出了什么毛病，Stiles？”Derek一字一句地说，“别老是把脑袋放到口袋里，把它放进你的颅骨里。”

来了。Stiles捂住半边脸。一个标准的“Hale式愤怒”，明显得好像有谁能听不出来似的。“哦天啊你能停止这么说话吗？你知道自从头狼群那档子事解决之后你的嘴巴有点跟Peter一样臭了对吧？”

“树精不会再来，他们改变了迁徙路径。”Derek却换了个话题，然后又拉回去，“在我回去之前离那头赛壬远点。”

Stiles挺直身体，“再说一遍。你刚刚告诉我的是你解决了树精。”

Derek没回答。于是Stiles用力地捶了一下桌面，“该死，Derek。你简直像圣诞节早上起来在床边看到的火鸡。我有没有说过我有多么爱吃火鸡？你该知道我很爱吃火鸡。”

“闭嘴。只是离赛壬远点。”

“我不会闭嘴，除非你挂电话。要不干嘛打电话呢？让你听我的心跳吗？听着，他很无害，而且我有……呃，好吧，防赛壬喷雾剂？跟拿来对付狼人的差不多。我还有电击棒。我还有指虎。所以就只是不要担心……Derek，Derek？”Stiles突然察觉不对。电话那头太安静了。他闭上嘴听了一会，恼怒地把手机丢到床上，“操你，混球。”

Derek挂了他的电话。

 

10.早安吻

Stiles趴在Derek床头，试图——就只是试图——给Derek的额头印上一个早安吻。

然后他毫不意外地被Derek捏住了脸颊，像捏住哪头外来狼人的颈子，力气大得Stiles怀疑自己可能会一整个早上都挂着指印上学。他艰难地咧开嘴，“早上好，Derek。”

 

11.替对方挑衣服

“别再穿那件，Derek。我不想提醒你，但你已经连续一个月就只是在这两件一模一样的衣服里头换了。你想知道有多少人觉得你从来就没换过衣服吗？”

Derek把衣服扯好才转过头来，挑起一边眉。所以这是个疑问句。

Stiles完美地接收了，他翘着腿，手上拿着漫画，“别看着我，我只是在讲述事实。并且，以防你不知道，我的意思是你该马上把它脱下来然后换件衣服。不能再是草绿色的，不能再是V领，不能再是你们的‘Hale套装’。”

 

12.讨论关于宠物的话题

Stiles从兽医诊所回来之后沉默了有好几个小时。Derek考虑片刻决定他最好先离开；如果Stiles处于负面情绪中，他能清楚感知，但现在显然不是。所以Stiles在打坏主意。所以他该躲得远远的。

但他还是在准备换鞋前被阻止了；Stiles站在他面前，带着尴尬又顽固的笑容，“好吧，Derek。我想问问你对兔子没有意见，对吗？”

“别想养兔子。”Derek敏锐地说。他站直了身体。这是战争时刻，需要严肃对待。

“就只是考虑考虑。Deaton逮着一只兔妖之类的东西。它很灵敏，像是，报警器？它可以在入侵者进入时尖叫。”

“不。”

“它又不用到处跑，只要给它买点兔子产品？甚至不用买，只要找Deaton要点。”

“不。”

“行行好，Derek。只是一只兔子。”

Derek长长地吸气，“可以。”

“我们可以……等等，你说什么？你刚刚说了好？”Stiles张大嘴。他满脸惊恐，比看到Scott被Danny强吻——顺带一提这不可能——还要惊恐。百倍的惊恐，大概？

“只要你跟它一起住在阳台上，一步也别进来。”Derek终于把那个白眼翻出来了。看看，他就知道。Derek从不发善心。

Stiles张了张嘴，“很好。让我们忘了这件事。”他说，果断地走回楼上。

他不太想承认自己松了口气。但该死地，没错，他确实松了口气。上天啊他死也不愿面对一个同意养兔子的Derek。

 

13.一方卧病在床

Stiles清了清喉咙，可惜没多大作用，声音仍然沙哑粗糙，“我这两天会不怎么说话了。你高兴吗？”

“相当。”Derek说。他把药与温水递给Stiles，看着他眼都不眨地一口吞掉，再接过杯子，站起身，把灯关上，只留一盏床头的小灯，“现在睡觉。”

“我会的。我很累，药很苦。所以干嘛不呢？”Stiles的头在枕头里动了动，“记得给电脑充好电，明天有很多事要干。”

“我会处理。”Derek说。他犹豫片刻，似乎想做什么，但还是沉默地走出房间。

第二天早上Stiles醒来时床头有喉片、温水和他的笔记本电脑。他舔了舔嘴唇，打开笔记本电脑，等待电脑启动的时间喝了点水，并且将喉片压在舌底，恰好接上电脑启动完毕，于是他点开关于地电流阈值与恶魔动乱次数关联研究的文档。

然后他惊讶地发现数据分析已经全部完成了。

或许他不该那么惊讶。他咬着口腔内壁以压下那难以克制的笑意，然而却让表情更加古怪。

 

14.午睡

Derek回来时Stiles又躺在沙发上，一只腿搭在扶手上，另一只腿快掉到地上，平坦结实的腹部露出一大截。Derek走过去，摆好他的腿，拉下他的T恤，再抽出他手里拿着的作业。最后他往他身上丢了一张薄毯。

Stiles还在呼呼大睡，却熟悉地——像是条件反射一般地——就手调整了一下姿势，让薄毯更好地把他包裹起来。

 

15.帮对方吹头发

“别再动，Stiles。”Derek警告地捏住Stiles的后颈。热风把Stiles的头发吹得乱七八糟，也让他的手背有点发烫。

“我受伤了。你就这么对待一个右手骨折的伤员？”Stiles特意挥了挥右手好让Derek能看到那厚厚的石膏，“我以为我值得一些温情对待。”

“如果你没有自己跳下去，什么都不会发生。”

“拜托，Scott摔下去一动不动了。”

“他是个头狼。”

“多谢提醒。顺带一提，我是个Stiles。嗨！”Stiles轻轻叫了一声，因为吹风筒突然不轻不重地磕了他脑袋一下。他试图转头。

“别动。”Derek再次握住他的后颈以固定他。

Derek的手很温暖，带来阵阵令人舒适的颤栗。这不太糟，所以Stiles只是从鼻腔里挤出一声含糊的声音，安静地坐好。

 

16.出浴后的怦然心跳

Stiles在Derek从浴室出来时把头缩到报纸下头去了。

怎么说呢，他一点也不想看Derek现在是什么模样。

短裤，赤裸上身，毛巾挂在脖子上，头发乱七八糟地支棱着，水珠与热气一起粘在身上。他的肩胛骨会因举手擦头发的动作而明显起来，肱三头肌与肱二头肌鼓起，三曲枝静静地附在两块肩胛骨形成的凹陷之间，Stiles时常会因那充满力量感的肌肉起伏而产生它在隐秘移动的错觉。那个三曲枝，那个Stiles曾多次触摸的三曲枝。他的手指在上面打转，在上面描摹，在上面无意识地摩擦。

停止想象，他对自己说。

然后Derek带着潮热水汽在他身旁坐下了。

Stiles翻了个白眼。

 

17.庆祝某个纪念日

Stiles回家的时候拎着一个袋子。

一开始Derek以为那是漫画书或什么，正如Stiles常带回来的一样，但Stiles却在捕捉到他的第一秒拎着袋子走过来了。他从那里头掏出一个玩意，抛给Derek：“纪念日快乐，Derek。”

“什么？”Derek接过那玩意问。然后马上他看清那是什么了：一个指甲盖大小的单面狼头浮雕，被皮绳缠绕着，除此之外再无它物，像是个手环。背面有点凹凸不平，他把它翻过来。试图精细但仍略显粗糙的三曲枝和与它互相缠绕的“S.S”。

“呃，今天应该是你的生日。我不知道，Peter说的，但Cora也说是，所以我就当做是了。所以我做了个东西。”Stiles舔了舔嘴唇，在与Derek熟识后少有地紧张。他快用大拇指指甲把自己的中指指腹磨破了。“嗯，如果你不喜欢——”

Derek看了他一眼，解开皮绳的金属扣，戴在手上。

“我喜欢。”他简单地说。

 

18.接对方回家

Stiles一路飙着他那破吉普——顺带一提，他绝不会那样形容她，这充满蔑视的称呼最早来自操蛋之王Jackson——来到森林时Derek的伤已经快好透了。狼人坐在树桩上，T恤破烂不堪，沾满血迹，裤腿被扯去一截。Peter站在一旁，同样有些狼狈。他们脚边摆着三具巨魔的尸体。

Stiles咒骂着小跑过来，灵敏地跳过错综复杂的树根，“我真想往你们的屁股上贴一个‘小心行事’的黄牌警告！”

“那我们可看不到，Hale家没有眼魔血统。”Peter柔和地说。他自觉地站直，迈步朝吉普走去，左腿有些微瘸。Stiles给了他充满不耐的一眼，转回头企图扯开Derek的T恤以察看伤势。他背包里的瓶瓶罐罐因动作幅度过大而发出细微却清脆的玻璃碰撞声。

“痊愈了。”Derek按住Stiles的手。他看上去甚至有点满不在乎，“我很好。”

“对，很好。你被Peter带着猎杀三个巨魔，你受伤了，车报废了，然后说很好。非常钦佩你对于‘好’的定义，难以想象我竟然以为我还没习惯呢。”Stiles夹枪带棒地说。但他没再坚持，只是伸出一只手，“快点走，政府的人要来了，你们的动静太大。Isaac和Scott没法拖太久。”

“无意打扰，但我也觉得我们该快点走。”Peter配合地从车窗探出脑袋，声音不大却很清楚，带着点故意的拖长的尾音，“就别叙旧了，你们天天都能呆在一起十六个小时。”

Derek握住Stiles的手借力站起来，“他说的对。我们走。”

“为什么不是‘你说的对，我们走’？”Stiles抱怨道。

 

19.离家出走

那天Derek回家后Stiles还没回来，只有一张A4大小的纸张被贴在冰箱上。Derek直到打开冰箱拿牛排时他才看了眼那张纸：

操你Derek，操你千千万万遍。你再一次掰断了我的球棒，这已经是第六根！

我不会回来的。我不会。

操你。

Derek心不在焉地把它揉成团丢进垃圾桶，把一份牛排放回冰箱，只留下自己的份，然后踩着拖鞋走去厨房。

这是Stiles第四次这么干，留下一张“不会再回来”的纸条。他的最高记录是两个星期没回来，两个星期后的某一天Derek还没进门就闻到青少年那股跟他差不了多少的气味——他们住在一起，并且共用牙膏、沐浴露、洗发水、刮胡膏；但每个生命的气味仍然是独特的，因此Derek还能够闻出来。

他对这回Stiles能否创纪录拭目以待。

 

20.一个惊喜

Stiles从电梯里走出来，看到大门时下巴都快落地了。

他一边踩掉自己的板鞋一边拿出手机，差点让腋下夹的书掉在地上，一番手忙脚乱后才好不容易折腾好，此时电话正好接通，“呃，Derek，门是怎么回事？那个又大又重又黑漆漆的大门呢？咯吱咯吱叫的那个？”

“换掉了，”Derek那头的杂音很重，他似乎在人群里，能听到一些吆喝声，“它不会再咯吱咯吱叫。”

“你简直就是我的哈德森太太，Derek。”Stiles愣了片刻，咧开嘴，十足一头柴郡猫，“真的。”

他决定在Derek回来前把房子稍稍收拾一下，作为报答。像是，把他的书统统塞回书架里，或者把衣服丢进洗衣机？

 

21.屋顶上看星星

Stiles刚踩上屋顶时晃了两下才站稳。随后Derek用比他敏捷得多的姿势跳上来了，像个体操健将似的，双手抓着栏杆，腰部用力向上，稳稳落地。好在唯一的难关不过是如何上来，Stiles不必像什么小说人物一样艰难地冒着风雨雷电摇摇欲坠。他把Derek递过来的大型光学望远镜固定好，然后着手记录星图——行星运转轨迹与地电流准确周期有着不可磨灭的关系，地电流又是影响一切的可怕力量，姑且不提超自然生物暴动与它之间的联系，光是它能够借助Stiles心脏附近的阴影对之施加影响——代表着它同样能够影响人类——这一事实就足够令人尽心竭力地重视它了。

“报数，Derek。”Stiles埋头于笔记本电脑之中。这回的观测是迫于大敌来袭的无奈之举，没有赶上观测星空的最佳时间，Stiles很聪明，但遗憾他对星空这种玩意确实不了解；从无数颗闪着光的小星星里头找到他们需要的那一颗？是的，他可以，只要再给他一年练习时间。而在观测状况不佳的情况下找到他们需要的那一颗？哦当然他可以，请再多给他一年练习时间。

因此，相对接受过更多超自然教育的Derek理所当然地成为最佳人选。他流畅地报出那些行星的坐标，化为Stiles敲击的手指下一个又一个符号，渐渐布满与地电流对应的星图。

Stiles在Derek念完最后一个坐标后停下手指，舔了舔嘴唇。确保数字一个不错让他有点累，而精神极度集中总是让人疲累。他抬头看着Derek，忍不住就那么笑了：“为什么这一点也不浪漫？我是说，我们在屋顶，一整个天空的星星下，两个人。我以为这是浪漫场景的标准模板。我们是不是该把啤酒、沙发和电视机都搬上来玩玩？”

Derek转过身，挑了挑眉。

他弯下腰亲吻Stiles的嘴唇。

“哇哦，我猜不用了。”Stiles在Derek直起身后回味地舔了舔嘴唇，那吻如此之轻，但足以令他满意，“这他妈可浪漫到死了。永生难忘啊。”

“走，Deaton在等。”Derek不置可否，悠闲地扛起望远镜，跳回楼梯。

 

22.一场飞来横祸

Stiles连续四天都青着眼圈回学校。

一开始大家以为他又一次进入了熬夜看电影的癫狂期，但星期五一整天Stiles都没有出现，手机关机。取而代之的是Derek在下午开着Stiles的吉普来到学校，带着肃然与愤怒的气味，把Scott和Isaac从教室里揪出来——他甚至叫上了Lydia和Allison，前者是能用尖叫让他晕眩不已的报丧女妖，而后者是他那变态杀人犯前女友的家人，没有一个是他喜欢的家伙。因此所有人都意识到问题的严重性。

“Stiles告诉我他被梦魇缠住了一个星期。”Derek说。他的声音比平时略为低沉，腮帮因压抑愤怒而鼓起，“然后昨天那家伙跟Stiles说他找错人了。”

“什么？”

“梦魇？”

“找错人？”

青少年们杂乱无章的惊叫同时响起，Derek的太阳穴跳了跳。

“他找错人了。”狼人再次重复了一遍，平静地，“所以我想找他要个解释。我需要帮助。”

他们互相看了一眼彼此，无声点头，甚至没问需要什么帮助。在出发之前Scott问了一句，“呃，Stiles呢？”

Derek换挡的动作顿了顿，“在家睡觉。”

他的潜台词如此清晰：在家享受四天以来唯一一个没有噩梦相伴的睡眠。

Scott知道那头梦魇得为自己定一个坟墓了。

 

23.讨论关于孩子的话题

“你知道Isaac最近想回来住对吧？”Stiles盘坐在地上问。他在努力把剩余的一千多片拼图中相似的部分找出来，拼在一起，再把它们与相似的小面积图案放在一起。他已经弄好三千多片了，所以这不会有什么麻烦。只要再花点时间和耐心。

“我知道。”Derek看了一眼Stiles手中的那块拼图，“不是这块。它该在鹿角那边。”

“闭嘴，Derek。要么你就自己买一幅，要么你就别干扰我。”Stiles恼怒地把手中的拼图丢到鹿角那堆，找出鹿眼睛的碎片，小心翼翼地把它们接成一块大的，“他跟Scott闹起来了，好像是Scott再也不想总是做洗碗的那个？你知道，Melissa挺会使唤人，Isaac挺会逃避被使唤。”

“别管他。”Derek在看到Stiles腿边就是鹿眼睛缺失的最后一块时张口欲言，但还是忍住了，“如果他想回来，你早上起床就会看到他。”

“听上去可真狼人。”Stiles感慨地拿起鹿眼睛的最后一片拼上去，好像早知道在那地方有那么一块拼图等着他，于是Derek明白不出声是个明智的选择——至少让他避免了Stiles的又一顿冷嘲热讽。

 

24.因恶劣天气被困在家里

暴雨落下的时候Stiles知道他们一个都别想离开了。

那简直像Jennifer又制造了一场地电流暴动，风和雨互相缠绕抗争，扭打在一起，漫无目的地撞击每一个地方，Stiles心惊胆战地看着落地窗不停震动，忍不住扭过头问Derek，“你买房子的时候装的确实是高强度防弹玻璃对吧？”

Derek白了他一眼没吱声，而Peter却好心肠地搭腔了，“应该是。你看，我们是狼人，要做好安全措施。否则可有人要跳进来寻仇。”

“Kali跳进来过。撞碎跳的。”Stiles绝望地看着窗户，离它远了点，“还有谁来着？”

“那可数不清。”Peter把樱桃丢进嘴巴里，懒洋洋地换了个台，“——数不清。”

 

25.喝醉

Stiles从没看过Derek喝醉。不如说他从未看过Derek喝酒。

这就是Stiles没有阻止青少年们与Hale家成员一起把Derek拉进酒吧的原因，上帝啊他太想看这个了。一开始他没怎么醉，所以看得清楚，Isaac是扭住Derek左手手臂的那个，Cora是抱住兄长右手手臂往里拖的那个。Scott还有几分清醒，没敢参加，可不算高的颧骨也已晕上酡红，他低声向酒保要了又一打啤酒；Peter挂着似笑非笑的表情点了三支威士忌，不同种类，不同度数。哦灌醉人的小手段，混着来，好样的。

“为了Derek——”Stiles坐在高脚凳上抑扬顿挫地喊，“干杯！”

“干杯！”

青少年们愉快地将啤酒杯撞在一起，Derek阴沉着脸，好不容易才抿了一口。

“干杯，Derek。”Stiles已经干完一杯，他打了个酒嗝，手指一点一点，“别做木头人。干杯，喝光，底朝天。你知道我在说什么，守规矩，Derek。”

Derek瞪着他，仰头把一整杯啤酒喝得精光，喉结滚动，泡沫顺着下巴一路往下流，打湿了他的T恤，造成一块不太雅观的深色。青少年们热烈地鼓起掌来，又给Derek倒满了整整一杯。Peter在只有Stiles看得见的视角悠哉游哉地打开威士忌，倒了一半在杯子里，再用啤酒满上。他在察觉到Stiles的目光后冲他眨了眨眼。

Derek已经喝完第二杯，Stiles咽了口唾沫。

他觉得他得少喝点，为今晚可能看到的东西保留体力。

比方说，一个醉醺醺的Derek？

 

一个小时后Stiles已经有点不行了。Isaac给他又灌了两瓶啤酒，对嘴吹，一口干，作为交换Derek要喝四瓶。他本想拒绝——但他总得为“灌醉Derek”做点实质上的贡献。

Stiles打了个悠长的酒嗝，把啤酒瓶扔回纸箱，Derek直挺挺地靠在环形沙发上，借着酒吧光怪陆离的光线也能看到耳朵上的红晕。Stiles让自己从沙发背上栽到Derek身旁，眨着眼，抬眼看Derek的下巴，“Derek……？”

Derek没出声，于是他用力拍了拍Derek的腹肌，这是唯一他不用伸手就能碰到的位置，“Derek！”

Derek这才睁开眼看他，呼吸有些重，眼神恍恍惚惚。他似乎想挑眉表达疑问，但只是把Stiles的手推回去。两支威士忌已经空了，Peter在大家都没注意到的时候又要了一打啤酒，然后启开最后一支威士忌。他乐此不彼，暗地里耍着小花招，就连Stiles也没发现他自以为的盟友已经反戈，转而愚弄起所有人，Isaac和Lydia早已倒在他手下。

“你喝醉了。”Stiles乐滋滋地咧嘴笑，全身心地为看到Derek的窘态而兴高采烈，“老醉狼。”

他随即一头倒在Derek腿上，呼呼大睡起来。

Peter露出一个满意的笑容。

现在Stiles也成为手下败将了。

 

26.无伤大雅的小打小闹

Stiles把衣服甩到一边，在客厅里小幅度地蹦跳，“来吧，Derek，来打一场。让你看看蝙蝠侠的厉害。”他快速有力地出了几个刺拳，“来啊。等着你呢。”

Derek本想绕过去，可Stiles已经挡在他面前了。青少年不由分说挥出直拳，紧接着是勾拳和连续的刺拳。Derek敏捷地躲过了第一个，但勾拳打中了他，接下来的刺拳也是。

“Stiles！”狼人愤怒地试图抓住青少年的手，后者用一个下潜闪身躲过，还趁机又出了几拳，力道、准头、敏捷度都似模似样。然而这就是他最后的机会了。

Derek觑了个空，直接在Stiles挥出勾拳时带住他的手臂，强行将它反拧到背后，发力把Stiles推在墙上，发出一声闷响：“你又出什么毛病了？”

“操，轻点！”Stiles抗议道，他还有一只手能自由活动，但也只能徒劳地拍几下墙壁。Derek紧紧压在他身上，一手按着手臂，一手按着肩膀，让他动弹不得。

“就只是——我就不能锻炼一下？”Stiles大声地说，他的太阳穴在激烈运动中微微跳动，汗水黏着背脊，肱二头肌微微发酸，心跳如鼓，“快松手，我的胳膊要断了。”

Derek像没听到，反而更加用力地将Stiles往墙上压，沉默地，呼吸自然而绵长地越靠越近。但他只是突然松手了：“下次别这么干。打个招呼。”

“我打招呼了。”Stiles扭着脖子嘀咕，“只能说你没准备好。”

 

27.穿错衣服

Derek套上衣服往外走的时候就知道不对。他知道那不是他的，稍微有点紧，但没有时间让他换——地精们就快把Isaac扛走了。

所以当Stiles穿着Derek的V领亚麻衫——他的衣服被Derek穿走了，而他们剩下的所有衣服都刚在洗衣机里滚过无数个圈——开车去接狼群时，Isaac，差点被地精扛走的Isaac，正坐在石头上等待伤口愈合的Isaac，已经笑到被Derek揍了一拳的Isaac，笑得直接翻到了地上，“哦我的……我的天，你们这是怎么回事？”

“啊哈，好问题，得找霍金来解释。”Stiles踢了他一脚，他的袖子卷到手肘以上，衣摆有点长，堆积在皮带上，宽松的V领让他露出大片胸膛，“他会在思考一个小时后告诉你Derek穿了我的衣服而我穿了Derek的衣服。这能解决一个世界难题。”他愠怒地说，不自在地看了眼Derek，立刻扭过身。

Derek穿着一件圆领T恤。

紧身的。

湖蓝色的。

上面写着“Bite Me”。

Stiles认为这三个要素的糟糕程度依次递增。他的每一个细胞都蠢蠢欲动，想要大肆嘲笑，但Derek还没把獠牙收回去，所以他只能咬着舌头勒令自己闭嘴，挑出一个正常的话题，“呃，好吧。上车就是了。”

他窜回车里发动引擎，Isaac爬上车坐在Stiles旁边。他看了Stiles几秒，突然把手放在他肩膀上，若有所思地，“Stiles，或许你该多穿Derek的衣服。”

就连Stiles也没反应过来，用一种混合着迷茫与震惊的表情看着Isaac，后者捏着他的肩膀摇了摇，“你现在看上去很……强壮？”

Stiles愣了两秒，下意识地摸自己的胸膛和腹肌。确实挺结实。

“是吗？我也这么觉得。”他兴致勃勃地说，为终于有人意识到他已没那么脆弱而高兴着，炫耀地握紧拳，让肱二头肌绷紧，“我想这代表我的锻炼颇有成效。”

“闭嘴，开车。”Derek阴沉地在车后座说。

Stiles决定照做以抚慰狼人受伤的心灵。

他觉得一头穿着“Bite Me”T恤招摇过市的狼人值得一点安慰。

 

28.一方受轻伤

Stiles踩到气根时反应很快，他身体后倾试图后退，但已经失去了平衡，一脚踏空。

钻心的疼袭击了他的脚踝，Stiles面目扭曲地抽气，“我的天啊。”他扶着树干想把自己拔起来，大腿根抽痛，而脚踝——他终于把脚拔起来了，裤腿被刮烂好几处，脚踝肿得像个馒头。他龇牙咧嘴地脱掉鞋与袜子，试探性地按了按水肿的皮肤，又努力走了几步，终于无奈地接受了他不可能就这样走回家的事实。他甚至没带着能当拐杖的东西，周围也没有长度恰好的树枝。

他的第一个想法是给Scott打电话；但这伤不好掩盖，恢复得也慢，Derek能很快发现。所以他告诉自己别这么做，除非想尝尝被风暴卷到天上的滋味。

好吧，打给Derek，迎接一场讲述愤怒的默剧。只是如此。他深吸了口气，摸出手机，在通话音停止后尴尬地咧嘴，像是面前正站着电话那头的家伙，“嗨，Derek？你看，我好像出了点小问题……”

 

29.意外的求婚

Derek在那天早上丢了一个植鞣皮手环给Stiles，“戴着。”

Stiles拿过来看了两眼，顺手带上，那玩意朴素得没有任何花纹，但皮料质量极佳，封边非常细致，“这是什么？”

“回礼。”Derek说。他又做了一个引体向上，肌肉紧绷，正如每一个早上一样普通。

 

然而那天晚上，Stiles一回家就从背后勒住了Derek的脖颈，简直像个恐怖分子。他的声音得意又紧张，听上去有点干巴巴，“你向我求婚了。”

Derek巍然不动，把洋葱放进冰箱，“我没有。我只是问你要不要成为我的伴侣。”

“所以你就是问了。该死，Derek。”Stiles更加用力地箍住Derek的脖子。他考虑片刻，用力咬了Derek一下，他不知道为什么，但他就是想这么做，“我他妈的当然要。”

Derek从鼻腔里挤出一声来，“从我身上下去。”

Stiles乖乖松手，但绕到Derek前面，一把关上冰箱，透着股青少年的认真与蛮不讲理，“你干嘛不直接跟我说？你知道我没有狼人鼻子，闻不到你往里头塞的东西。万一一直没人告诉我呢？”

Derek看着他，难得一见地耐心，甚至可称柔和，“你总会知道。”

“你不能这么肯定。我可能一直不知道，我可能……”Stiles在Derek的目光下哑火，他不得不承认，“对，我总会知道。”

他总会知道——狼人的血液与药材制成具有浓重个人气息的任何东西，被交由另一个人保管，这是寻求长久关系的行为。寻求一个伴侣。一个狼人习俗，所有狼人都知道。

Stiles闻不到，但他身处狼群。每一头狼人都会在闻到之后告诉他。

所以他总会知道。

 

30.滚床单

　　Derek家的暖气坏了。

Stiles洗完澡，裹着外套，小跑着把衣服丢进洗衣篮，再以更快的速度跑回卧室，跳上床把自己裹在被子里，牙齿发抖，身体发颤，“De……Derek，我们明天必须把暖气修好，不然去我家住。太冷了。”

“嗯。”Derek慷慨地让浑身冰冷的Stiles把铁块一样的脚抵在他腹肌上——他并不多么在意，甚至没有小小地打个颤。狼人的好处之一就是冬天不怕冷。“我会处理。”


End file.
